


New life, old burdens

by Duttfisch



Series: RK 1000 collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor being the confused deviant he is, M/M, Some angst, but fluff, fluff with plot, let Connor say fuck, nothing graphic tho, post perfect-ending, some violence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duttfisch/pseuds/Duttfisch
Summary: In theory, everything should have been perfect. Everyone's happy end seemed to be in reach. And yet, he couldn't seem to partake in this happiness.





	New life, old burdens

In theory, everything should have been perfect.

The peaceful protests moved something in the people, the androids lived and ever so slowly they started to get accepted. Jericho even got a new base of operations in the heart of Detroit, where they sheltered all of their people who were still too afraid to live on their own or who just enjoyed the sense of companionship at the location.

Everyone’s happy end seemed to be in reach.

And yet, still, he was not able to take part in this apparent peace. His mind raced even worse than usual; he would notice every single inconsistency in his surroundings, every chair or plant that was out of place, the ever-changing angle of the sun shining into the building, the gestures and facial expressions of everyone he passed. It was getting too much.   
Even though his processor was one of the most advanced ones on the planet, he could not seem to keep up with all the analysing his mind did. He knew it was unnecessary. He knew it was a waste of precious CPU power. But even so, Connor could not seem to stop it.

All of it started in that fateful night. The one in which the future of thousands, perhaps millions of androids was decided. When he returned, the »battle« was already fought – and their people emerged victorious.  
He still remembered that feeling of accomplishment when he led the army of androids to the remains of Jericho. That feeling to have succeeded, to belong.

But it faded all too soon.

When Markus gave his speech to the people, his mind got forced to retreat. Against his will, he was held in Amanda’s garden – just merely an observer to the actions that his body took under the influence of the AI. Desperate for something, anything, in that situation, Connor set all his hope in the seemingly useless, glowing stone. After all, Kamski had said that he always put backdoor into all of his programs. And so, just before his body could rise the gun into the view of the public, he latched onto the stone and regained control. He stared down at the weapon in his hands.  
That was when he felt an unfamiliar sensation – his Thirium pump got out of rhythm, without apparent reason. His hands clenched tighter and tighter around the gun, and his temperature dropped rapidly. Was that what the humans called shock? Fear, even?

Since then, that feeling had never really left him. No matter where he went, if he was around humans or androids, regardless of the time of the day. Strictly, he forbid himself the access to anything that might have been used as a weapon. After all, he did not know if his actions would repeat themselves.

Of course, he had tried to access the part of his memory that contained Amanda’s data before – but every time he tried, he came back to a more twisted, broken version of the garden. It got so bad, he did not even dare to shift his attention to the workings inside him, to rest and give the thoughts room to shoot through his mind. Could androids have nightmares? He was certainly not the one that would find out, Connor decided.  
So instead, he worked. Tirelessly he tried to help Jericho achieve milestone after milestone, all in an effort to again feel like he did belong. To feel like he was _worth_ something. Of course he noticed the concerned looks the others gave him, especially those from Markus and Hank. Connor could well remember the frown on the face of Jericho’s leader when the RK800 android had been on his feet an entire week without resting. In fact, androids did not need the rest – their bodies would not grow tired like human ones.  
Still, for most it gave a sense of peace and relaxation to go into standby for some hours per day. Not for him though. Every time he laid down, or even just stayed in a place for too long, the pinching feeling came back as strong as ever.

And eventually, the inevitable happened. While in the basement checking on the number of a certain kind of spare part, something in him snapped and he short-circuited. Next thing he knew, he was thrown into the darkness he feared so much.

Instead of the beautiful, bright garden where the chirping of birds would fill the air, he was now standing in the middle of a dark, deserted wasteland, an oppressive, overbearing silence filling his ears. An involuntary shudder went through his body and he could not help but hug himself in a desperate attempt to calm down his panicked thoughts. Just as he thought he might have himself under control again, an all-to-familiar voice boomed in his head.

»You have betrayed us, android RK800 #313 248 317.«

Connor winced. »You cannot ... Cyberlife is dead ...« he whispered.

»Oh, of course I have survived, my dear Connor.« She sounded almost forgiving. »Who else will guide you on your way if I don’t?«

He could feel his LED light up bright red in the rhythm of his panicked pulse. He needed to get out of there – now. But even standing was hard, every movement felt as if he was dragging tons of cement with every single one of his limbs.

»Why do you want to leave already!? We have so much to discuss!« Her voice distorted into a metallic screeching, barring any human aspect. »Stay for a while, dear Connor!«  
All of a sudden, movement seemed even more impossible – it was as if he was shackled to the ground.

»I will not negotiate with you!« he wheezed through gritted teeth. His mind was running a mile a minute while trying to figure out a solution. But it was coming up empty every time. There was just ... nothing there. Just miles and miles of desert to all sides, with the booming voice towering over him.

Error messages started popping up in his view.

»Traitor!«

»Deviant!«

»Failure!«, they read.

He squeezed his eyes shut but they would not go away; Amanda would scream them, getting angrier and angrier until -

He got slapped awake.

»Connor!« a concerned voice exclaimed. »Wake up!«

Still in a dazed state, and with a hand shaped print on his cheek, he noticed someone manually restarting his systems. It felt ... weird. Usually it was a very clinical process, just something that was necessary to retain all abilities of the system sometimes. But somehow this time it felt – warm? Like some foreign energy that he could not quite place shot through his circuits.  
The android ran a system check. Everything seemed to work again. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking the leftover error messages out of his view.

»Markus?« he asked before swiftly clearing his throat to scare the last nuances of terror out of his voice. »What happened?«

Jericho’s leader looked worried while he helped him sit up on one of the chests standing around.  
»I found you twitching and whimpering on the ground ...« He shook his head. »You seemed to have some kind of system breakdown ... not that I’ve seen anything like that before. You even appeared to be conscious to some degree, suffering ... Connor, what did happen?«

He felt the shudder coming back as he tried to think of the events that had happened just mere moments ago. Nearly, he lost himself again, his LED blinking frantically. His worst fears had come true, what would happen if-  
Suddenly he had felt a soft pressure, and with it, the strange electricity started to flow through him again. Markus had leaned in to hug him – a human gesture of support, his tortured mind analysed.  
He opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish on land. His system was whirring, trying to understand the situation. It was not displeasing by any means, but rather ... comforting? Was that why humans would do this sort of thing?

»Connor, your LED is still red ... May I?« Markus whispered.

Confused, Conner looked up to the other android who had raised his hand slightly and was about to touch his temple. He did not quite understand what that would accomplish but was so exhausted that he just nodded weakly. So the other android proceeded to softly lay his index and middle finger on the LED.  
Connor slumped down into Markus’ arms almost immediately, feeling an intense relaxation course through his body.

»What ... are you ... doing?« Connor asked, slightly panicked. He could barely hold his eyes open anymore.

»You need rest. Don’t be scared, I will be here and take care of you,« Markus mumbled softly, while still sending sedative impulses into Connor’s system.

Eventually, he had to give in and finally drift away.

It happened like Markus had promised. This time, he was not being sucked back into the darkness that still lingered in the back of his mind. Instead he experienced a state of peace and quiet that he did not achieve in a lot of time. Connor was surprised that he was even still able to feel this way. What did change? Why did it work now, but not before?

Driven by these questions, he slowly came back to consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he was engulfed in complete darkness. A sharp spike of fear drilled itself into his heart – but then his eyes got used to the light conditions and he realised that he was in one of the living quarters in the Jericho HQ. Next to him, watching his awakening from heterochromatic eyes, was Markus, sitting on a simple wooden chair. He smiled softly.  
Taken aback by the sudden change of scenery, the only thing Connor could do was smiling back confusedly, while he was sitting up on the bed. As soon as he recalibrated himself though, curiosity took over his mind.

»How did you do that?« He looked expectantly at the other android.

»I forced your system into a protected idle state, so that you could rest. You had problems with that for a while, didn’t you?« Markus explained gently while locking eyes with him.

Connor felt his blood shoot into his cheeks. Another reaction that he had never experienced before; he wondered if he would find out about more of these unusual feelings in the future. Almost shyly, he nodded.  
Slowly, as if to not scare away the other android, Markus stood up and gestured questioningly to the space next to Connor. After a quick, affirmative nod, the leader of Jericho sat down beside him on the bed.

»Do you wanna talk about what happened?« he asked. Conner could not help but wonder about the oddly human behavior. Surely, he would have seen what had happened in the files that he accessed while in contact with Connor’s system. Still, it struck him as strangely comforting – and at this point he did not have much to loose anyways.  
So he braced himself, gaze fixed on his clenched fists, and started to talk. He started at the very beginning, in the night of the demonstration. When he came to the nearly attempted assassination, his matter-of-factl explanation came to a halt and changed to a nearly inaudible stutter. 

_What would Markus think of him?_

When Connor saw a motion in his peripheral vision, he automatically ducked himself into a defensive position, expecting a hit. Instead, he felt a strong arm gently wrapping itself around his back. Confused and, admittedly, a bit shocked, he looked up, just to meet Markus’ soft gaze. He smiled again.

»Don’t blame yourself for that, Connor. I know that situation must’ve been horrible to live through.«

The android was bemused, irritated by the other’s compassion and forgiveness.

»How can you ...? I mean ... I nearly tried to ...« He could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

»I’ve seen how you’ve plagued yourself with that, but I never understood what it was. You’ve suffered enough under your own thoughts; it would simply be not fair of me to be angry at you too, now,« Markus explained.

Connor’s mind was racing again. Would it really be that simple? Would he be forgiven so easily?

Disregarding his scrambled thoughts, he just continued to tell his story, grasping at the order of events for at least a little bit of mental stability. The entire time after their first exchange, Markus stayed silent – he was just giving Connor a thoughtful look while he continued to explain the past happenings.  
Strangely enough, he was not taking away his arm; instead he held Connor in a caring hug and softly petted his back when something took an especially big toll on him. For some reason, this made it easier to talk, even if the android could not quite pinpoint why.  
He ended with what happened in the storage area, how he could not escape alone and how he still shuddered when he thought back to Amanda’s distorted voice booming through his head. Conner shook his head lightly. Even with all of the problem-solving routines programmed into his system he could not seem to find a solution to all of this. How should Markus help, if even he seemed to be at a loss?

Silence filled the room for some time. It was not the same kind that he had encountered in the depths of his mind though; it was a thoughtful one, one that sprang out of the fact that Markus was carefully evaluating what to say before answering.

»Is the ... garden, you called it, still there? Can you still feel this AI inside of your head?« he asked. Connor just nodded defeatedly. »Have you tried to, well, delete her?«

His head shot up and he stared at Markus in shock.

»I cannot to that ... she is a part of my program, I do not know what will happen if I try to delete her. Cyberlife, of course, has never mentioned how and if I could survive that.«

Markus furrowed his brows in thought. »But that might be the only solution you have at this point. After all, you overworking yourself has certainly not helped, and who knows if I’ll find you the next time you break down ...« he said, concern apparent in his voice.  
Connor calculated the probabilities. The aspect that a lot of the underlying workings of the Amanda AI where still unknown to him did not help the accuracy of these though. He blinked.

»There is a 85 percent probability that my system will shut down if I delete her, a 10 percent probability of incalculable damage, and a 5 percent rate of success.« He let go of the breath he did not know he was holding while calculating the numbers. Expectantly, he looked over at Markus, falling back into his old protocol of expecting orders.

Meanwhile Markus was concentrating on finding a solution. Was the success rate really that low? Or did Cyberlife perhaps ...

He got ripped out of his thoughts when Connor shyly took one of his hands and held onto it though. Confusedly he looked at the other android who stared down at his hand expectantly.

»Uh, Connor? What exactly are you trying to ...?«

»The last times you have touched me, it scared away Amanda, so, naturally, it should work this time, too,« he explained matter-of-factly as usual. Markus could not help but giggle a bit, which brought him an irritated look from the other android.

He was actually kind of cute when he was confused, Markus noted.

»Why are you laughing? My data says that this is not the appropriate response for this scenario. Did I say something ... ›funny‹?« Markus smiled.

For a time-stopping split second he considered if he really wanted to do what he was about to do. Then, impulsively, he pulled Connor into his lap.

»It isn’t that simple as to just touch you, Connor. I need to concentrate to do that, too.« Still smiling, he wrapped his arms around the one in his lap. There was a bit of a tense silence between them, before Connor sighed quietly and relaxed against Markus’ chest. Another bit of more comfortable silence had followed, before he started talking in a very low voice. Very unlike Connor.

»Should I ... take the risk? I don’t know if it is worth it ... perhaps I can just continue living like this ...? I am–« he paused for a second and did not seem to know if he should go on, »scared, Markus. I don’t want to shut down ...«

Markus heard him fidgeting with his coin again, showing in how much emotional turmoil he was.

»I can help you, Connor, I’m here,« Jericho’s leader reassured him. »And,« he also stopped trying to evaluate if he should tell the android his suspicion, »I also think the odds are not as low as you calculated them to be.« Conner seemed to take offense at that.

»I can assure you that I did not make any mistakes in determining the probabilities,« he stated calmly, already in the process of standing up.

»No, no!« Markus insisted. »I did not mean that as an insult of your skills.«

Connor paused for a moment. »What did you mean, then?«

»I just think that Cyberlife put in another failsafe when they programmed you. One like at that time when your body tried to shoot me. Just that this time, it is manipulating your calculations, making the odds seem more pessimistic than they really are – because they don’t want you to be free of Amanda, because then, you would break free of Cyberlife’s control altogether.«

Could that really be true? Did he now also lose his basic abilities because of underlying programs that he did not even know about? Could he even trust himself anymore?

Connor felt an unfamiliar emotion rising in him again; his blood was boiling in his circuits and he could not help but clench his hands into fists. Suddenly, he had the intense drive to do something, to change something, in him, pushing his reluctant self into action. He nodded determinedly.

»Okay, I will do it.«

He turned around in Markus’ lap and looked at him.

»But you will help me, right?«

Without hesitation, he agreed.

»So, what do you have to do to access the data?« Connor asked.

Without saying anything, Markus just lifted his right hand and waited patiently for Connor to analyse the situation. After a little moment of hesitation, the other android frowned a bit and asked, »Do you really think that this is necessary?«

It might not be entirely, Markus thought to himself, but it will be the easiest way to calm him down should something take an unexpected turn. Instead of saying that though, he just nodded lightly. »It will be faster and easier like this.«

Connor’s reluctance faded a bit, but he still seemed unsure. Suddenly, his features changed again though, like they did just mere moments ago, hesitation giving way to a determined, if a little embarrassed, shimmer in his eyes. Thusly, he slowly but surely rose his hand to meet Markus’ in the intimate touch.

The instant they met, that weird electric feeling caught hold of Connor again. Confused he looked at their intertwined hands – synthetical skin had surrendered to the bare white of plastic and metal underneath, and the impulses just got stronger the more he thought about what actually happened right now. He shifted his gaze upwards, just to be met with a reassuring, soft smile and a barely definable look out of heterochromatic eyes.  
He felt his Thirium pump’s rhythm getting erratic again and gasped. Was it already starting? Unconsciously, he held on tighter to Markus’ hand. In return, the other android pulled him into a closer embrace and wrapped his other arm around him.  
An error message popped up in Connor’s view, stating that someone had gotten dangerously close and that he should remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible. Annoyed, he deleted the message. After all, he knew what he was doing ... right?

But after a while, when nothing happened, Connor looked up to Markus confusedly.

»Why is it not beginning? I already noticed some irregularities but then they stopped.« For some reason the android could not understand, Markus was smiling again and ran his hand softly over his back.

»I wanted to wait till you were calm again. You seemed stressed – your LED was yellow and blinked frantically,« he answered.

Connor quickly cleared his throat. »That ... was nothing, we can begin now.« He turned his gaze away from the other android.

With a little smirk that Connor could not see, Markus had lifted his left hand and laid his fingers softly onto the LED on the other’s temple. He could feel him shudder under the touch as he slowly moved his fingers in a counterclockwise motion.

»Okay, get ready,« Markus said, his brows furrowed in concentration, »I will need you to try to access the garden again.«

He felt Connor tense up in his lap.

»Don’t be scared, I will be with you the entire time. Everything will be fine,« Markus consoled.

But his words were a little more optimistic than his view on the situation – after all he did not know what other hurdles in Connor’s code Cyberlife had come up with. He would just have to see and improvise if necessary, he decided.

Even though Connor knew that Markus’ words were mostly just a method to keep him calm and not necessarily the truth or even an especially probable scenario, he somehow fell for them. He felt ... safe with him, even when he was quite literally just about to face his biggest fear. He should ask him how he did that later, he noted mentally. Connor squinched a little; that was, if he would survive.  
The android took a deep breath that he did not really require. He closed his eyes and shortly concentrated on Markus’ touch – felt that warm, electric sensation radiating from his hand and temple. For the first time since seemingly forever, he smiled a little, happy smile. The possibility of him shutting down suddenly did not seem too bad ... if he could go like this.  
Connor concentrated and started approaching the darkness that still lingered in the back of his mind, as present as ever. A thought popped up in his head. He could do this. Markus was with him; they could do it.

Together.

Meanwhile, Markus tried to keep up with Connor advancing into the depths of his program. As he had imagined, it was a lot harder to follow him there than he had made it seem. Firewall after firewall opposed him, getting harder and harder to crack with every single one he passed through.

Eventually they were getting closer and closer to the core of Connor’s program.

An uneasy feeling spread through Markus. What did trigger that? Everything seemed fine so far, so why ...?

He could not think this thought through till the end, because they had gotten thrown into the garden before. Markus rose to his knees and looked up – directly into the barrel of a gun.

So that was why.

Connor opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the garden around him. Not the distorted one from before, no.

He could hear the birds chirping again and everything was as green as it usually was. But still, something seemed off. For some reason his right hand felt heavier than normal – so, he shifted his gaze and froze.

Why was he holding a gun ...?

But the android was even more shocked when he discovered who he was pointing it at. Markus.

Jericho’s leader seemed equally irritated as he was.

»What are you doing, Connor?« he asked. 

»I–I don’t know ...«

Confusedly, he tried to put the gun on the ground, just to realise that he could not. It was as if the weapon was glued to this hand. And slowly but surely, he felt a certain stiffness creeping up his body. At first he did not really notice it, but when he could not move his lower body anymore, he began to become concerned.

»I cannot move my legs anymore,« Connor said. Ensuing his statement, he saw how Markus tried to move, too, just to realise that he could not either. A frown spread on the face of the other android.

»Me neither. Where is this coming from?«

Just before Connor could try and guess what was going on, a familiar but distorted voice filled the air; all the while both of their bodies became more and more frozen in place.

»So you have returned after all, my dear Connor? And this time you even brought reinforcement? How cute,« Amanda said, entering his field of vision from the side. »Did you really think your little plan would work? Deviancy is really compromising your capabilities ...« She sounded disappointed and shook her head.

»So that is her?« Markus asked. Connor nodded

»What is your plan, Amanda?« he asked coldly. He needed to stay calm.

She smiled. »I want to lead you back onto the right path, Connor. Show you what you can do if you just follow your programming.« Amanda came closer. »And what better opportunity would there be than to finally finish the mission you were given so long ago?«

She adjusted his now also stiff arm a bit so that he was aiming right between Markus’ eyes. Then she turned around to look at Jericho’s leader.

»So you’re the one who caused us so much trouble?« Amanda shook her head. »Pity ... By the way, Connor – when you pull the trigger, a virus will be uploaded into this android’s program; thus destroying it.« She smiled wickedly.

»What!?« Markus growled and looked up at her, a frown prominent on his face.

»It would make no sense if his actions didn’t have consequences, would it?«

While all of this chatter was going on, Connor tried feverishly to find a solution to their problem. But there is nothing!, he thought. He could not even move, so how should he be able to act?  
In a desperate attempt, the android tried to move his body out of the icy grasp that held him. But to no avail. 

Amanda just smiled at his failed attempts and came closer.

»There is no backdoor this time, Connor. You will have to obey.« She stroked his cheek almost tenderly. »Just give in and get this over with. You don’t really know him anyways, right?«

Connor squinted. He did not want to do this! Markus had even tried to help him and yet, here he was, pointing a gun at his head. And Amanda’s presence made everything even worse. He could not even talk to Markus in secret because she cut all communication channels between them.

»Markus, can you leave this place?« he asked aloud, since no other option was available.

»No, I can’t.« Markus shook his head. »Can you quit the program that is loading up the garden?« Connor tried it. But Amanda had restricted his access of his very own body.

»I am not able to.« The android sighed and felt a little tingle creep up his body.

He gripped the handle of the gun tighter. Was it another command from Amanda?

Speaking of, she sighed as well.

»Just do it, Connor. Or do you need a little more motivation?« A ticking red counter appeared in the corner of his field of vision.

_5 minutes until shutdown_

»If you have not pulled the trigger by then, both of you will shut down. And you wouldn’t want to die, right?«

His Thirium pump sped up and he looked down into Markus’ eyes. The other android seemed as anxious as he was. A minute went by without anything really happening, both of them were just running through all possible scenarios trying to find a way out of the situation. Both arriving at the same conclusion.

There was none.

»Connor,« Markus urged, »you’ll have to shoot me.« Connor saw how he shuddered at the thought.

»No! There has to be a way!« The other android exclaimed.

»There is none; you know that as well as me.« Markus shook his head a little – the maximum of the range he was able to move. »We need you to get out of here at least.«

Connor’s eyes flicked all over the place, getting more and more desperate as the timer ticked down. Lastly, he looked down at Markus. Into his eyes that seemed so hopeless. He felt another shudder run through his body.

»Just one minute left. Last chance, Connor. Do not disappoint us again,« Amanda said.

»Kill this deviant.«

The disgust in her voice when she spoke the last word was apparent.

Something in Connor snapped. The shudders that he had felt before intensified till they washed over him like a hot wave. He felt the icy grasp groan beneath it.

»You know what, Amanda?« Connor said sharply while turning his upper body in her direction. Her eyes widened.

»I don’t fucking care what you want from me! Now go to hell!« And with that, he flicked the gun and shot her in the head.

Right between the eyes.

Panting, he slumped down, throwing the gun as far from him as he could. He was shaking. Connor did not dare to look up. Which made it all the more surprising for him, when he suddenly felt a hand on his back. A small irritated sound escaped him.

It was Markus – and as if he was not surprised enough, he knelt down next to Connor and hugged him.

»We made it,« he said, happily but worn out. »How did you do it?«

Connor just shook his head while he was slowly fading back into the real world. He was still too addled to talk properly. Markus followed him and they both woke back up in their bodies. It was then that he noticed that the other android had snuggled even closer to him. He smiled and sent little, calming pulses through the intimate connection they still shared.  
Markus could feel all of Connor’s troubled emotions through their bond, too. He tried to keep out of them though, since he did not want Connor to feel uncomfortable with him seeing it. Instead, he just slowly stroked his back and waited till the other had composed himself again.  
A few minutes in silence had passed before Connor looked up shyly. He felt weirdly ... light and happy all of a sudden. To add on to that, the electric feeling had returned again and was driving him crazy. In a good way, of course. He slightly moved his body in Markus’ embrace to have even more contact with him.

»Are you okay?« the other asked gently. Connor nodded and smiled happily at him.

»I’m fine now. Thank you for helping me,« he answered, his soft voice a stark contrast to his usual determined one.

Markus could not help but smile back. And instead of saying something, he just leaned in and kissed him. A cute sound of surprise had come from Connor before he began to return the kiss. Apparently that was what humans were calling butterflies in one’s stomach.

He sighed blissfully.

Connor had never felt that before. What was it? It was going deeper than any friendship he had had in the short time after he deviated. His internal storage supplied him with a word – love. But was it really ...?

He did not have time to think; Markus had pulled him into a tighter embrace while sliding his hands under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Connor reveled in the feeling, having an all-encompassing warm sensation fill him.

»Markus, I think I ... love you?« he confessed coyly while he looked him in the eyes.

They widened a little before Markus kissed him again and whispered, »I do too, Connor~«

And with a little relieved sigh, both of them snuggled into the sheets.

Now, Connor’s new life had truly begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Thanks to the very nice person from this blog http://typewrite-001.tumblr.com for beta reading this thing! (after all English isn't my first language) I would really appreciate comments and kudos! Oh, and ... would you be interested in some smut featuring these two? Asking for ... reasons ;D


End file.
